


Hamilton Zombie AU

by sinnybones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander secretly loves John, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Death, Animals, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Fucked Up Shit, Gay John Laurens, John secretly loves Alexander, Johns turtle is named Phillip, Lams-freedom, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sorry if my English is bad, Tags will be added, The first chapter is an intro, Zombie AU, animal - Freeform, puke, warnings, you favorite characters might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnybones/pseuds/sinnybones
Summary: The Zombie looked at him with its bloodshot eyes, didn’t speak or move.The screams never stopped and Hamilton could see out from the corner of his eyes a student, in his dorm room door way getting bitten by another one of those things, as blood splattered from the students arm, his white bottom up shirt now ruined with blood stains.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Just an intro

Just some warnings before we start: 

If you did not read the tags, let me warn you now. 

There will be a lot of shit going down in this fanfiction, I will put a warning at the start of a chapter. 

But be aware, like the tags said, there will be a lot of death, and some times very gruesome ones. 

But they will also be: dead people, shooting, nudity, mastubation, suicide, rape, broken heart, crying and sex. 

Please be aware if you are offended or sensitive of one or multiple of these subjects. 

Stay safe.


	2. The world turned upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the first real chapter, 
> 
> Alexanders POV

It seemed that the world is turned upside down, that it have stoped living, that every thing is dead, the world they once knew is thrown away. 

Instead of people on the streets, talking, yelling, laughing, kissing, going on by their lives, not a single soul is seen anymore. 

And the trees having a spinach green color on their leaves, some of them with beautiful little flowers spread around in the green mess, pink, white, purple, yellow, red. A lot of them doesn't have flowers on them anymore, even some are dead. 

The cars that roamed the roads driving in and out of the city, haven't been in use for a long time, and a lager amount of them is damaged from hitting each other in the mere rush of panic, they serve no purpose anymore and have just been abandoned, or thrown in to a big mess of other cars crashed in to each other.

The coffee bar that smells of freshly brewed coffee, milk, honey and cake of all kinds, now smells of death and disease. 

Even the bright blue sky, the white fluffy clouds handing over the city, are now gray, unpleasant to look at and felt with water. 

What seemed like the perfected world was gone, it is replaced with this dark, useless, cold, miserable and dirty world.

People where missing from the city, either they escaped, or died doing so, one or two times they will find a body laying on the ground, not been moved or touched since they died, torn apart on the middle maybe, with their guts spilling out and flys flying over them, it's unhealthy just to look at. On other occasions the victim could have bite marks, scratches and big chunks of their meat missing on their body, this is usually the faith after an encounter of a hungry animal, or other things. 

\---

It is raining, the water can be heard hitting the rusty roof of the warehouse, some of the rain is dripping inside and creating puddles on the cold hard stone floor. The exact same floor Alexander and John is sitting on. Alex is listening to the rain hit the window, not far from where the pillar they are leaning up agents is. He look over at one of the puddles with out turning my head, And count the drops of rain when it hits the surface of the water. 

1,

2,

3,

'How long has it been since I've cut my hair?' A completely random thought hit him. Hamilton lifts his hans and run his fingers through his loose dark brown hair, not taking his eyes away from the water.  
'I guess right before shit hit the fan' He answer himself. remembering getting Laurens to cut his hair as they had a small conversation going, right before the alarm went off. After John hade cut it his hair was shoulder length, now after three weeks of running, being chased and killing, have it reached past his shoulders, and is so out of control that he's not even sure what's in it anymore. But honestly, Alex doesn't care, It doesn't matter. 

He have written all the things he can see down in the note book he managed to take with him, and nothing that seems to change, it's the same gray and lost world just like it was for three weeks ago, every thing have been written down, from the trees, the sky, the missing people to the roads, the cars and the building, 

4, 

5,

6,

'My shoulder hurt' he thinks 'no shit, Laurens have been resting his head on me for a good half hour'. 

Alexander doesn't know if John is sleeping or if he is dead, both options very possible, he is practically leaning up and down of him with his baseball bat in his arms, with still a little blood on it. Hamilton silently thanks who ever is in the sky for having Laurens by his side, if it wasn't for John, Alex is sure he would go crazy.

Alexander listen to the rain as it gets more intense, he takes his knees up to his chest and tugs harder on the wooden handle of his ax. The rain pouring down now and Alex find himself snuggling closer into Laurens, as John makes a sound of both discomfort and tiredness. Hamilton lightly shivers, and pleads no storm is on the way. 

7, 

8,

9, 

He miss coffee, miss eggs, miss bacon, miss juice, miss class, miss homework, miss being early, miss being late, miss the cafeteria, miss showering, miss shampoo, miss tv, miss his laptop, miss his bed. There is a lot of this Alexander miss, a lot of them being the smaller simpler tings in life, like, the taste of morning when he wakes up, or going to the store to get grocery, or listen to the same song over and over until his physically tired of hearing it, or looking out of an open window while sipping on a cop of coffee, or taking a long unnecessary shower, or being in the park under a tree and reading his favorite book for the forth' time, he even miss the sound the toilet makes when he flush down. 

10.

Time seem to slow when there's nothing you can do, which is exactly what they are doing now. They are sitting on a stone floor watching the world get eaten away inside of an abandoned warehouse, that smells like more than 100 people died in, looking at fucking rain drops hitting a puddle.  
Alex stop counting and began to stare into a wall, were the paint is peeling off. 

His eyelids are getting heavy, and he look down at John who is making little sleeping noises, his mouth is slightly open and a little bit droll is coming out, his brows curved into a little frown and his nose moves with every sound he makes, 'how cute' Hamilton thinks as he smiles. Soon enough Alex find himself slipping into sleep, unable to stay awake any longer, as he listen to the rain hit the roof, watching as the world around him turn dark, and is once again left with the question:

What happened ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it this far. 
> 
> second chapter is on its way, I just have to proof read it. 
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)


	3. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be part 1 of how Alexander and John ended up in a warehouse. 
> 
> Johns POV

John was starting at the big dark apple tree that was starting right outside the window of John's classroom, its branches were so long and thin that they were nearly touching the surface of the window glass in front of him. For some stupid reason John always seemed to loved to admire that tree, he didn't know exactly why, it was just a tree. 

But still it was so nice to lay under it when the weather got to hot, that even the little lizards who lived close to school had to seek refuge between the the walls. And when the wind blew though it's petals, as it would make the little bells that was hanging from the branches ring a little melody. Those bells was hanged up in the tree due to a festival the school had once a year, now they've been left up there for two months, John didn't complain, and if he had to be honest, he wouldn't wish to have them taken down, he liked the sound of them in the spring breeze. 

A little black bird was jumping from branch to branch, it chipped down on the dark wood with its beak as it looked like it was searching for worms or other bug like creatures that might live in trees. 

John was watching with bored eyes, as it flew away. 

He wishes he could just do that, to fly away from it all, away from the school and see the world, he could visit one of his old kindergarten friends in South Carolina one he haven't seen in ages. Hack, Alexander, his closest friend could come with him, John could take his hand and together they could fly away, visit new places they never seen before, meet new people and escape this normal boring every day life, together.

At least, that's what he hoped. 

If he have to be honest with himself: he just wants something new to happen. 

"Laurens!" 

John jumps in his chair, as he was shot out of his thinking zone and in to reality. He surprisedly watches his history teacher, Mr. Franklin giving him a disappointing look while standing next to a picture of Lin-Manuel Miranda. 

John didn't know that much about that guy, only that he was one of founding fathers and is on the ten dollar bill, and that he looked an awfully a lot like Alexander. 

They both have the same face structure, same eyes, nose, mouth, ears, John could go on. He was often teasing Alex with their similarities, joking around and telling him that Lin was Alexanders past life's, with was probably why Alex always cuts his hair shoulder length and never seems to want to set it up in a ponytail. 

In a way John speculates that Alexander and Lin-Manuel are relatives, the first time he brought it up in front of Alex he began to laugh like it was a funny joke, now all John gets is a shaking head and a teasing punch on his shoulder. And it really didn't help when Alexander found John's collection of ten dollar bills.  
"Why are we even friends" Alex had jokingly said.

John have no idea why or how the collection started, his only guess was when he realized how much Miranda and Alexander look like each other, for a crazy reason when Alexander isn't around, the pure knowledge of knowing that some one similar to his friend was with him was a nice feeling in it self.

And even though John would never admit it to Alexander or anyone for that matter, he sometimes found him self caressing the face of the ten dollar with his thumb, thinking about his dearest friend. 

John felt small, and practically slides down in his chair with warm checks of embarrassment as the whole class look at him, like he some sort of new species they just discovered. 

"Yes" he says cracking his voice by accident, as some girls in the back apparently finds funny enough to laugh at. If John didn't wanted to die before, he surely wanted to do it now. 

"John, need I remind you about the finals in two months," Franklin turns to the class "I aspect that everybody are listening, as this will be one of the subject to your history exams, and not day dreaming away" 

"I was listening!" It shot out of John's mouth, as he realized what he just said.   
'SHIT' he yelled in his head, knowing there was no turning back on the embarrassment that soon awaits him. 

His history teacher turned his head to John raising an eyebrow.  
"Well then, John," he says knowing John is not gonna like this "Then tell me, what was Miranda's plans as the secretary to get through out congress?" 

John gulps, his cheeks were getting hot as the whole class practically burned holes into John's head with their stares. He felt small, and just wanted to jump out of the window to escape this nightmare. Why did he even open his mouth, of course he don't know shit about this subject, let alone history, so why did he think he could just "wing it" 

Maybe it's because he though that if he tries to get a question right, even if he doesn't know the answer, he could still get an acceptable grade for participating in the classes. And then his family could finely come to terms with what he wanted, and accept him. John of course cares for his family, and he knows they care about him just as much. And maybe a little to much. His dad, in particularly, always expecting so much from John being that he's the oldest out of three younger siblings and a forth on the way. 

One half of him told him to listen to what he wants, and don't let himself feel pushed at what his family thinks. He should drop out of school and focus on his art talent or the epidimesy of human rights, he wants to find someone special for him that fits his sexuality and no one to tell him what he should-and shouldn't like.   
The other side; wants so deeply to make his father proud of him, so he could brag about his son getting a college degree and becoming a lawyer, make lots of money to seport his future wife and children. That's the son he wants. But not the one he got. 

John was not the smartest apple in the class and he knew it, (and probably the rest of the class too) he didn't need to be told that. He knew he can never be like Alex, (one of the smartest people he knows). For John, is Alexander the perfect description of a human being. Intelligence, determined, strong, passionate... Amazing, cute, handsome, pretty, beautiful.. Sexy. Okay, John maybe got a little carried away with that last thoughts. There was no surprise when John found out he had caught feelings for the Caribbean man, and if it wouldn't have been him it would be someone like him. Someone with a confident smile, gentle eyes, flowy hair, kissable lips, soft looking hands. But he partially knew he wouldn't have a chance with him, what did Alex even see in him. Unlike Alexander who is confident and hard working, John is the opposite.   
John is the one drawing pictures of his own turtle. 

'Yeah, real bold John' 

"Um.. I, uh it was" John stutters as the air feels tight around him and his face was so red his freckles lightened on on his cheeks. Nobody was laughing anymore, only awkwardness hangs in the class now. 

"I.. um" John stutters again "it, it was to have as many votes to his upcoming presidential election" 

The class room feels with laughter and John's face practically burns of. When everyone hade settled down a bit, Mr Franklin allowed him self to steal some time of the class by talking over to John's desk after he let out a clear disappointed sigh.   
Whit one hand Franklin leans against John's desk and looks him in the eyes, as John constantly tries to brake eye contact. 

"John, I would suggest you pay attention in my classes and read op on you studies rather than drawing doodles on you notes"   
John looks down on his paper, it surprises him to see he had actually drawn directly on his nots. All of the sudden there was a turtle drawing on top of an important note about submitting an essay.. or something. A couple of cartoon characters, some random lines and circles, and of causes there had to be a drawing of Alexander.  
'Of fucking cause' he though,  
It's probably not to noticeable, it is drawn in a very cartoony way with big eyes and a large smile, still John hoped to god Franklin didn't notice. 

"Okay Everyone back to Miranda!" He says loudly out to the class as he turns around and basically marches up to the blackboard and plants his feet on the same spot as previously. 

John looks out the window again, after the class had settled down. The little black bird was nowhere to be seen now, only branches and leaves. John sighs, he really wished for something new.

\---

"LAURENS!" John heard a familiar voice shout as he turned the corner of the hall he was walking of, many students was pushing to get through and John was almost hit in the shoulder with someone's books. But he smiled to himself at the sight of Alexander waving his whole arm in the air, in a green hoodie and an over sized backpack on his back. John waved back at Alex as he tries to get to John by pushing his way through the tsunami of people. As they finally react each other they greeds one another by a "bro hug" that probably lasted a bit longer than it should. 

John could smell the scent of the coffee Alex had been drinking, and a little bit of freshly bed sheets. He liked the way his dark hair slightly ticked John's cheek and chin, he tightened the hug just slightly. 

They let go of each other and began to follow the flow of busy students, and walk back the way John came from. Laurens tried to keep on a slow walk as he wanted to be together with Hamilton as much as possible.

"So how was your class, Alex?"   
Hamilton rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed grunt, as if John just told him the worst joke know to man kind.   
"It was fine as always, it was the usual stuff, but we have a new assignment due to the next month which I am pretty sure I can nail if I start as soon as possible, and I did turn in my essay from last week, you know, the twenty page essay about politics and the government-"

John almost forgot to pay attention to Alexanders words as they spilled out of him, but he couldn't help but look at how some of his dark hair was being to fall down over face and covering his eyes, John wanted to reach out and push the hair behind his ear to better see Alex face, but was to late for Alex had already ran his hand through it to push it away from his vision. 

"-But then god damn John Fucking Adams had to come and play the smartest person alive and open his damn mouth-"   
John snorted at Alex comment on a person being smarter than others, that's something he can relate to. 

"Don't laugh at me" he punched him in the arm playfully "at least I don't shove me intellect down other people's throat like Adams, just to get some attention" 

"Are you sure about that?" John smiled, and got another punch form Hamilton, this one a bit harder and John gave a little choked yelp from him. 

Hamilton signed before he spoke:   
"Enough of my shitty class what about your shitty class?" 

"I had history with Benjamin Franklin" 

"Did you draw again?" 

"Yes" John said defied. Thinking back to the cartoony drawing of Alexander, with the large smile and big eyes.

"John, you have to pay more attention in your classes, our finals are coming soon and it's going to bite you in the ass if don't do anything" he paused "I know your probably sick of people telling you this, but, I'm telling you because I don't want you end up on the street in a cardboard box" 

John laughed silently, he knew Alex want the best for him, but he is not gonna end up in a box as a homeless person. 

"John, I'm seriously, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you" 

John's heart warmed at Hamiltons last sentence, he wanted to hug Alexander again but was held back by himself, like invisible wires held him in place. 

"I know Alex, and, you too" they shared smiles and looked each other in the eyes before Hamilton cleared his throat. 

"So you promised me you'll take school more seriously" Alex asked. 

John sighed, he didn't necessarily like making promises and especially not to something he knew he wasn't gonna be able to keep, and if it was anybody else, he would have told them to stick their head inside their locker, but it was Alexander, and he couldn't just say no to this, especially now when Alex was giving him such a look with his pretty brown eyes looking into his and a little curved smile, John could practically hear him say 'please' 

John sighed again, but smiled to Hamilton.

"Okay, I'll be more serious with my school work.. Mom" he added the last word just to make Alex annoyed, and he's smile became larger when Alexander did. 

Alexander took John's arm and shook it, as he didn't wanted to punch him again. 

"Shut the fuck up John" he halved laughed.

They began slowing down when they neared Hamiltons class. 

"So do you have other classes today? Or?" Alex asked as he leaned against the wall beside his class room door.

"No, I was just thinking of going back to the dorm to work on some homework and draw a little" John knew he wasn't gonna work on his homework for very long and was mostly gonna draw his heart out, but if it could make Alex happy he would gladly do it "why, is there something your thinking of" he asked

"Well I am thinking of a haircut, and I know just the man to help me with that" Hamilton reviled, smirking as he knows John prefers not to have Alexanders hair cut. 

"Really Al, you know I like it when it's long" that may have came out as wired and John was about to take it back but was to late, and Alex was already being to speak.

" I know that's why I want it, Jonny" he said teasingly, using John's nickname now that John had used his. 

"Your cruel, you know that" 

"I know" Alex said and walked in to class as the bell rang "see you at the dorm" 

"See you at the dorm" John replied, taking one last look at the way Hamiltons body swayed form side to side, before turning around and walking back down the empty hallway. 

\---

John threw his backpack down on the floor when he entered his dorm room, and basically made a faceplant down on his bed and he landed on his pillow, the pillowcase smelled like himself and fresh paper from the new sketchbook he bought and drew in yesterday. 

John looked from across the dorm over to Alexanders side: His bed was a mess, and usually not made when ever Alex storms out to the library so he can spend an hour or two to read. His nightstand was where he left the ridicules amount of books he was reading, like one every day of the week, and sometimes two on one night. 

But John didn't have anything against it, it could get annoying with the light from the red lamp on Alexanders nightstand, especially when John was having hangovers, but he enjoyed seeing Hamilton with a book in his hands and cuddled up under his duvet with a pleased and relaxed face, and some times he would smile or laugh slightly over what John could only assume was funny. 

Sometimes he wished he could just cuddle into Alexander as he reads, run his fingers through his hair and kiss him on the cheeks and neck.  
He wished he could snuggle into him, rapping his arm around his waist and it wouldn't be awkward when he would bury his nose in his dark hair. 

He wished, he could say the things he wanted to say:   
'Your so pretty'   
'I love you so much'  
'If I get an A in history, would you give me a kiss?'   
But he couldn't. 

John snapped out of his thinking zone and sat up on the edge of his bed, he took his hair elastic out of his ponytail to let his hair lose as he massaged where it hade been especially tightened. He took his sketchbook that was laying on his nightstand into his lap and scrolled through the first few pages to a clean piece of paper. He had already been drawing a good amount, it was multiple small drawing on one page filling up as much space as possible, most of them was random and funny characters and every day objects in the dorm. 

He began looking in the room and eyed his pet turtle, Philip, that was sitting in his aquarium, as John's hand began roughly sketch the curves of the turtle, drawing circles and lines, and filling up the whole page with the sketch. He began to draw the outline of Philip's head, the eyes, the nose and the rest of the body, he brushed over the paper with the side of the pencilled to give the shade. 

John drew fast with sharp hand movements, giving the drawing a rough feel to it, while the shading makes it look soft as well. When Laurens is in his drawing zone, he inserts himself in a bubble where time flies and sounds are unheard, so he didn't hear when Alexander came in trough the door or when he sat his large backpack down beside his own bed. 

It was only when Hamilton put both of his hands on each of Laurens shoulders John woke up from his bubble and jumped in surprise.  
"Hey" Alex said his hands still placed on John. 

"Hey" John replied, with a light annoyance in his voice.   
"It would be great if you don't scare the living crap out of me next time" 

"Sorry about that" Alexander let go of Laurens and started to empty his backpack for books and notes from his last class, John's hand begin to move over the sketchbook again right after he had scanned Hamiltons body with his eyes. 

"Anyways, what are you drawing this time?" Alex asked to break the silent between them.

"I'm drawing Philip"

"Again?" He said as he places one of his books on his desk. "Wasn't the last sketchbook you hade filled with drawing of that thing?" 

It is true most of the drawings in his previous book had a lot of sketches and full body drawings of the little turtle. 

"I just like to have a model to draw after, and since Philip moves I can draw him in different poses without it feeling unnatural" 

"You know you can always use me as a model" Hamilton said, and John nearly dropped his pencil, there was silence between them. Alexander was mentally beating himself for saying that and would have happily stuck his head in to an oven, John on the other hand had a little smile on his face, along with some red cheeks, he loved the idea of Hamilton posing for him, just the thought of Hamilton wanting Laurens to draw him made John feel a little warmer inside. 

The boys where quite for some moments, the only sounds was the pencil tip drawing over the sketchbook in Johns lap and Alex placing his laptop in the middle on his desk. Alexander cleaned his though to get Johns attention and to break the silence before speaking. 

"So John, I believe you owe me a Haircut" he said after he had emptied his backpack for the last book. 

"I don't owe you anything, and why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Because I can't reach in the back, and if i try to cut it myself, it would look terrible, do you know how difficult it is to hold a scissor in one hand and your hair in the other while trying to cut a clean cut? And I'm a broke college student, so I can't go to the hairdresser because I have to save money and not spend it on things, like a hair cut, which I can easily get here." 

"Okay fine I'll cut your hair, if it will stop you from complaining" John said and placed his book on his bed before standing up and teasingly bombing his and Alexanders shoulders together, he shot him a smile to let him know he wasn't really angry at him. John opened up his drawer and messed around to find the med kit his parents forced him to take with him, he founds a pair of scissors, and follow Alex out off there dorm and in to the bathroom down the hall that the boys share. 

"So how short would you like it?" John asked as he held his hand under the running tap to make his hand wet. 

"Um, like this" Alexander said and held his hands up to his throat, to point out the exact measurement he would like, as he looked at himself through the mirror. 

John took the scissors between his lips before running his fingers though Alex's almost jet black hair, he fiddled with it, getting the knots out before taking some hair between his middle and index finger, and cut right under where his fingers met. He continued this, occasionally washing the scissors with water and brushing of Hamiltons shoulder clean for hair while maintaining a small talk with him, John finished off by cutting a little here and there to get the few stands of hair he'd missed. 

"Aaaand, we're done, that will be 20 dollars" John joked, as he washed his hands. 

"Suck my ass, John!" Alexander said with a cocky smile but slightly annoyed expression. 

'Gladly' Laurens though to himself

John was about to give Alex a comeback, but before he got the chance to say anything the sound of the schools alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. 
> 
> Please if there's anything write it in the comments. 
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)


	4. Chapter 3 Two seconds too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK I am so sorry it took way too long for me to post this chapter, but thank you everybody who liked it I will post the next chapter faster.
> 
> Warning: Blood

Alexander and John sat on their beds, the silence had fill their dorm room, only the gentle sound of wind howling in the window could be heard, and the ticking noise form Johns arm wrist watch. 

Hamilton tugged slightly at his shoelaces, completely bored out his mind, but was forced to sit still and make as little sound as possible, at least for now.

The school had two alarm systems; the first one was Incase of fire or gas leaking, rather it being on school ground or in close a area, the students were to go outside to a succored place and wait until it's safe to go back in again.  
The second alarm was for unwanted intruders, where there would be speculations of someone or something dangerous being in the building, the students would have to stay in their dorm and be quiet.  
It's was extremely rare that the second alarm would goes of and had only been used one time in the 140 years of the schools history 

Now it was the second time and the quietness was eating Hamilton op, as he needed to do something or say anything. He looked over at John, who was laying on his back and gazed at the ceiling, he fumbled with the ends of his loose hair, he looked surprisingly calm about this situation and it irritated the guts out of Alex. 

He began taping on the front of his shoe with his finger, making small taping sounds when his nail hit the shoe sole, he bit his bottom lip as he began thinking about his project, and was forcing his arm to not grab his laptop and start working on it. 

John let out a sigh, as he let go of his hair and dramatically laid his arms down by his sides like a half circle. He turned his head to look up at Philip who was walking around in his aquarium, too slowly to make any noise. 

Alex stared at John, as he seemed to be the only interesting thing in the dorm. He took notice in how Laurens' chest moved op and down slowly, matching his breathing, and how his loose curly hair that Alex so badly wanted to run his hands trough, framed his face amazingly, and how his freckles was perfectly shown on his face, and how his eyes were a mixture of brown and green, he could look into them all day if he wanted to. 

Laurens eyes suddenly fell on Alexanders, Alex quickly turned his head away as he pretended not to have gazing at John his heart biting in his chest form the adrenaline, and instead looked over at his an Laurens’ drawer. But little did he know that John's mouth had been curved in to smile. 

His heart fell back into its normal rhythm, and the silence felt even heavier than before. Hamilton threw his hand in the air out of frustration and leaned over to get his laptop, he placed it in his lap and once he had opened it began to type on the keys a little too loud. 

"Alexander!" John hissed low and quiet, trying to be as silent as possible.

"What? I'm just working on my essay John" he said making a hand gesture towards his laptop.

"Well then keep it down, would your?" John sits op on his bed

Alexander grunts and closes the laptop, laying it and himself on his bed as scouts over on to lay on his side, he closed his eyes once more surrounded by a quiet room, but upend them again as he felt the bed dip when John sat down and quietly mumbled "this sucks" 

Suddenly hollow footsteps could be heard from the hall, both of the boys froze and listened as the person walked further towards Laurens and Hamiltons dorm room door, each step sounded so gentle and carefully but at the same so loud. Alex didn't move, he looked op at John and meet his eyes when he turned to face him. 

Both of their eyes said the same; they there uneasy, unsure and a little scared. Alexander wanted to crawl under the covers and hide, but was to afraid to make any noise. But then he started to wonder what if this person wasn't dangerous?

"Joh-" 

"Shh" Laurens shushed him before Alex could get his name out, John looked over to the door again,  
When the footsteps stopped right before it. 

After a some time patting on their dorm door was heard, just as swallow and gentle when they had walked down the hall.  
Hamilton -as silent as he could be- craved out of his bed and stud up, and carefully walked over to the door. 

"What are you doing?" John whispered, not loud enough for Alex to hear it, John got up a little to fast and loud, and took two long steps over to Alexander and grabbed him by his wrist.  
"No!" He said in a breathlessly whisper almost entirely silently, but Alex understood. 

"Why?" he asked 

John face morphed into shook, like if Alexander had just said the most idiotic thing ever said by man.  
"Why? Alexander we have literally no idea who or what that could be, there is the reason why we have to be in our dorms and stay quiet, this is not a funny game!" He said a little harsher than he had intended. 

"Exactly John! It could be anybody, maybe some one who needs our help" 

"What! Alex are you crazy?, who should it be?, nobody is supposed to be out on the halls when the alarms goes of" John said, slowly losing his patience as Alexander pulled his hand back to him, and responded louder 

"well what if it's a student that didn't made there way back to their dorm in time?" the padding on the door grew louder and almost sounded like quite banging "what if there trying to get into safety? what if the real danger is chasing them? Are we just gonna let them stay out there, what if it was us John, huh?"

John looked puzzled for awhile, like he was thinking over the situation and what Alexander said could be a possibility. When Alex didn't get a response form John he just nodded, more to him self than to Laurens.

All of the sudden a scream in the midst of silent was heard, a scream that sounded so inhuman, like someones life was on the end of that scream. The hairs on Alexanders neck raised began to rise and a cold chill went all the way from the top of his spine to the end of his tailbone, as he froze solid where his feet was planted and he had to use all of his energy to move a hand over to the doorknob.

"No, ALEX!” John yelled but two seconds too late as Alexander opened opened the door. 

Alex was still, dead still, John could clearly see the colours in his face drain at the sight in front of him. Alexanders mouth was slightly parted and his jaw moved like he was trying to find something to say but couldn't muster a word, he just stood there with shock and fear painted on his face of the impossible truth standing eye to eye with him. The Zombie looked at him with its bloodshot eyes, didn’t speak or move.  
The screams never stopped and Hamilton could see out from the corner of his eyes a student, in his dorm room door way getting bitten by another one of those things, as blood splattered from the students arm, his white bottom up shirt now ruined with blood stains. 

The Zombie in front of Alex growled deep, before it launched at him. Alexander fell backwards with a loud scream, his back hit the floor with a big bang. 

The Zombie took one step into the dorm room but before it came further a baseball bat had hit its face and it's skull crashed in to the doorframe, as blood and other fluids painted the frame and wall. It stopped moving and when John drew back the bat, it felt to its knees and then it's chest, John quickly pulled it out of the room with his bat, shut the door and looked it. 

Hamilton didn't get up he laid down with his elbows keeping him up to look at the door, his chest heaved up and down to fill his lounges. Sweat began dripping down of his forehead and ran it's way to his cheek. He was so in shock that he didn't hear when Laurens had dropped the bat and was rambling to himself and talking almost as fast as Alexander could do sometimes, clearly panicking himself. 

"Shit! What the fuck! Okay, okay! We need to get out of here! Right now to a safe place! Who knows how many more there could be of those things-" John stopped and looked at Alexander on the floor, he quickly sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Alex jumped at the sudden touch as he looked into Johns worried eyes before he glued himself and Laurens into a hug, John ran a hand up and down Alexanders back while he whispered small soothing words, as he tried to calm him down. 

Alexander felt sick, his stomach made unpleasant turns and he could taste his lunch, he parted himself away from John and made a movement towards the trash can while holding his hand up to his mouth. Laurens immediately understood and fetched him the trash can as he again rubbed Alex on back when he saw his friends head dipped down into the black plastic bag. 

Alexander shook when he lifted his head and covered his mouth and whipped a single tear away with his other, he placed the trash can aside and pulled himself back to John's arms as Laurens continued from where he left of whit his quiet words.

"Shh, shh Alex, it's okay, we’re okay, you’re okay" 

Hamilton was still shaking and breathing faster that normal, John took hold of his face and made Alexander look up at him.

"Alex breath, one" he took a deep breath "two" he breathed out. 

Alexander followed his breathing to the best of his ability, as he slowly calmed down

"Shh, there you go Alex" a hand made it's way to Hamiltons shoulder "we need to get out, pack only the most important things" John gave Alex a gentle squeeze "we're gonna be okay, I promise" he spoke soft.  
And with that he helped Alexander up on his feet, and gently pushed him away as in a sign for Alex to get moving. 

Alexander quickly pulled his backpack up from the floor and basically threw it on his bed, and began showing stuff into it, clothes, pencils, a water bottle, books, notepads some chips bags and snacks. When he had packed as much as his backpack could muster, he closed it and looked over at John who had sat his hair back up in a ponytail and was packing the med kit down in his black and blue spots bag. 

"Ready?" John asked after swinging the bag around his shoulder and looking up at Hamilton, Alexander nodded back and Laurens took his blood dripping baseball bat in his hands. 

Alexander went over to the door and took hold of the knob as John leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, he nodded at Alex to open up and as Alex did Laurens took the bat over his head to get ready to swing it, when nothing came at them they pecked out to see the Zombie John had killed laying dead on the floor, and the other biting, eating and tearing the student apart form the other end of the hallway. John covered his mouth with one of his hands as he felt like he too was gonna puke now, the two boys carefully made their way past the Zombie laying in front of them and the other that was was chewing away on the student. 

Alexander and John slipped down the hallway unnoticeably and ran down the stairs to the next floor, Alex stopped for a moment and John turned around to him. 

"What Alex! Why did you stop?" 

Hamilton pointed at an axe in a glass box where it said "In case of fire break glass" 

"You're not the only who gets to have a cool weapon" Alex said and when broke the glass using his elbow, he turned his head and lifted his other arm to not the any glass shards on his face. 

"Jeez! Be careful" Laurens said a little loud and took a step back from the broken glass that had scattered on to the floor. 

Alexander hurried to take the axe and ran away into the main hall with John not far behind, they both stopped when they saw a group of the flesh eating zombies blocking the front door, the zombies didn't noticed them, they were busy growing, banging and scratching on the main door.

"Shit" Alexander cursed under his breath, feeling sick again at the sight of a dead body a zombie was feasting on. Alex covered his mouth and made a gagging sound. 

"Come on" John said and took Hamiltons sleeves, walking slowly back so the brain dead wouldn’t hear him. 

When they were far enough from the group Alexander, after calming down, turned to John and said.

"We're gonna have to go though the back entry" as he firmly walked the way "let's just hope that there aren't anything blocking that way" he said silent, but loud enough for Laurens to hear as he asked:

"And what if there is?" 

Hamilton thought long on that question maybe a little to long, and it wasn't really the answer John was looking for when he responded him.

"Than I hope you like brain-stew"

John didn't say anything to that but he silently mumbled 'fuck' under his breath. 

As the two turned the corner a large door appeared at the end of the hall, the feeling of freedom filled the boys but when they approach the exit Alexander was about to fall over when another zombie came lurking slowly around the corner to the students lounge room. John took hold of Hamilton and pulled them both into a closet near by, they stumbled over a bucked but closed the door quickly. 

A brume hit Laurens in the back of his neck, he grunted by otherwise stayed quiet. They where pressed against each other in the small closet that smelled of cleaning products, Alexander could hear John and his own heart beat in sink, he felt how Laurens had rapped one of his arms around his back and kept him tightly in to his chest. He looked op at John who stared at the closet door, his brow slightly formed a frown and his mouth parted just slightly, he looked scared, but at the same time ready to fight whatever was gonna come at them. He glared to Alex and a friendly smiled formed on his lips for a short second, he smiled back. He could kiss him right here, he could feel those soft lips against his own and get lost in a beautiful trance, or he could regret it, and be stuck with guilt, so he didn’t, her just turned his head to the door. 

When they couldn’t hear a thing, they decide to open the closet slowly, John was the first to peek out and Alex followed after, where ever the zombie had done it was gone now. They both ran over to the exit and slammed it open, fresh air filed their lungs and a nice breeze blew through their hair.  
The two ran not knowing where, just following each other axe and bat in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my cringe :))
> 
> I am working on another fanfiction (also a Hamilton one) that I hope will be out soon 
> 
> And like I said I am so sorry to keep you wanting.
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Bunny catching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 4, now the story can begin for real 
> 
> Warning: Animal death

Alexander is awaken by a sharp pain in his left shoulder, he grunts and shots up just enough for him to turn his head, scared that I might be a zombie bitting him, he looks at his shoulder, but luckily doesn’t find a dead person having him for breakfast. It is just John, snoring lightly on him. Alex feels safe now, his shoulder is still hurting, but he feels safe now. Partly because Laurens is still with him and partly because the rain had stopped, and from what he saw there hadn’t been real storm taking place.

A little bit of water is still dripping down form the roof and on to the ground, the sky is the same french gray as it always have been, really nothing has change. 

Alexander is trying to move away from the wall he had been sleeping on, but the weight form John made it almost impossible, hamilton shakes him gently.  
“Laurens, wake up, wake up!”   
John jumps at the feeling of hands shaking him, he looks tiredly up at Alexander and then realize he is practically laying on him.  
“Shit, sorry” he says and moves.

Alexanders whole arm begins to feel like wax when John moves away, and he massage it a little. He searches for anything to eat as he hears his stomach growl, but he finds nothing edible in his backpack.  
“Laurens do you have any food on you?” 

John stretches and then digs trough his sports back   
“Nope, nothing” he says while taking out an empty chips back “and I sure am hungry” 

Alexander sighs and gets on his feet “Well I guess it’s my turn to look for something” he says to himself, he grabs his axe and makes his way over to the large whole in the warehouse, where the doors would have been. Alex looks out, no Zombies or people in sight, the only movement was the wind blowing in the grass around the edges of the other warehouses. 

“Hey, be careful, okay” Laurens shouts from the floor “I don’t want you to get hurt you know” he says lower and more tenderly, Hamilton turns around and smiles at him, the wind blows through his dark hair and John can only think of how beautiful he looks.  
“Or at least come back in one piece” he quickly throws a joke to get his thoughts on something else, Alexander makes a face and John did the same. 

Alexander walk out to the cloudy weather, he passes by the empty blocks of buildings in the town, and empty cars on the road. He finds a little supermarket and beings to search for some can food, or backs of chips. A lot of food have already been taken, but he manage to find some tomato sup and some pringels. 

It is not everyday the boys find food, usually they manage to find can food, and bread that sometimes have molded. It wasn’t easy to find berries or meet or milk or anything really that needs a cold frigid. At times one of them comes back with nothing, and they have to starve for the night. But sometimes they find the jack pot, coming back with food that can last them for three days. 

Alexander is on his way back to the warehouse, and divides to take a shortcut through a park. it is a very overgrown park, sticks and leaves are poking out of the bushes and trees, and the grass can almost reach his ankles. Alexander remember this park when it wasn’t a wasteland, him and and Laurens used to go here something doing recess to eat lunch, since it isn’t so far away from their university. He remember when he was a kid and played here with his friends, the park is big so it was the perfect place to play hide and seek and tag, he would sometimes come home with flowers he hade picked to his mother. ‘But now it is a play ground for animals’ he thinks to himself as a little brown forest mouse runs past him. 

Suddenly a bunny jumps out of a bush and continues down a little stone path, Alexanders makes a jump himself when he hears someone yell   
“Fuck!”   
He turns and behind a tree is a man, they spot each other, Hamilton don’t know if he should run or approach the stranger,but he looks friendly, he has a white bottom up shit with a violet tint to it, which sleeves he have rolled up to his elbows, he wore black pans and brown shoes, and in his belt is something Alexander can’t quite make out, but it is some kind of holder. He is a little relief to see this man, it’s been so long with out seeing any other humans besides John. 

Alexander makes his way over   
“Hi! I’m-“   
The man pulls out a machete from the holder. Alexander steps back   
“Wow, c-calm down, I’m not looking for trouble” 

“Who are you?” Says the man  
“Alexander Hamilton, sir” he says putting his hands up “like I said I’m not here for trouble, I’m just passing by so I can get back to my friend with food”   
The man looks him up and down, he raises an eyebrow and puts his machete into the holder again. 

“You don’t seem like the bad type, I’m sorry if I scared you there, but you are not to trust many, especially in times like this” Alexander nodded   
“I’m Aaron Burr” says the man and offers to shake Hamilton’s hand in which he does.

“Are you alone?” Alexander asks 

“Yes, I am now, you said you were with a friend and was finding food, do you have enough?” 

Alexander takes of his backpack and opens it to show the content, two sup cans and a pringel can. 

“Well that’s sad” Aaron says and scratches his forehead with his thumb “I can show you how to hunt? This place is full of wild bunnies” 

“Yes please!” Says Hamilton without second thought. 

He and Burr sit in the grass, where Aaron teaches him to make a snare. It’s made out of a wire and a thick stick, the wire gets tied around the stick and around itself to create a loop. they plant it close to a tree and hide behind a bush, some time goes by without any bunnies to see, but finally a wild gray bunny comes closer and to Alexanders surprise, runs directly into the snare. The wire gets caught around its neck, and it suffocates it self. It is weird to see an innocent bunny choking to death, maybe even sickening, but a small part of Hamilton couldn’t wait for som bunny stew. Aaron rises from behind their hiding spot and walk over to the now lifeless bunny, he bows down and dig up the stick from the ground. 

“I know it’s hard to see what once was considered a household pet die like this but you’ll get use to it, trust me” says Aaron with the animal over his shoulder.  
“Well it was nice meeting you Hamilton” Aaron stretches his arm out to offer the bunny, as a ‘goodbye gift’ 

“Wait, What!?” Says Alexander “you should come with us, Me, you and Laurens could be a team!” He explains excitedly 

“Hah, I don’t really know about that idea” 

“Come on, you know how to hunt, me and John knows how to stay alive, isn’t it better to be with people then be here and try to survive on your own” 

Aaron sighs heavily, he looks at the ground for sometime, then he swings the rapid over his shoulder again

“I’ll think about it, in the meantime I can help you take the bunny over to your partner” 

Alexander smile hopeful.

As the two of them walk out of the park and out on the road, Alex tells Burr about how he and he’s friend escaped from their university and found the warehouse. After Hamilton was done Aaron explains to him that he had been in a group, but that his friends did something so inhuman that he left them and decided to go solo. 

The walk is felt with blabbering from Hamilton, mostly about unimportant stuff, like that time John Adams had burped him in the face during lunch, or when John Adams had answered that question that Alexander had wanted to answer, most of those stories was about John Adams. And Aaron Burr have told him that ‘one day that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble’ but it was in one ear, out the other for Alexander. 

“It’s right over there” Says Alexander as he points at the warn down warehouse. 

“Have you decided yet?” Alex asks as they make their way to Hamilton and Laurens hideout   
“Umm” Aaron is thinking 

“Wait, where’s John?” Asks Alex. He begins to search and call John’s name, but no one answers. Burr is still planted in the door way, not helping the other and only scratching his forehead. 

“LAURENS?!” Alexander yells, but no response “where could he be the warehouse isn’t that big” he runs outside and searches behind the building. No John. Alexander come back to the front where Aaron is, he dashes over to another warehouse with Aaron following. 

“JOHN!?” He calls again into another building. 

“Where is he?” Alexander asks, he feels the tears from behind his eyes. The thought of his best friend leaving him scares him, but the thought of something or someone finding John was even more scarier.   
“Shit” he hears Burr say from besides him.   
“I think I know what happen” Says Aaron coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I’ve decided to make them a bit shorter and not make them overly detailed so that I can finish them faster 
> 
> Let me know what you think, sorry if there’s any misspelled words :/ 
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay beautiful ;)


End file.
